


One Night

by Mrjoggie



Category: Vegard Ylvisaker - Fandom, Ylvis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjoggie/pseuds/Mrjoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard comes home after an absence, and he and his wife reconnect</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Gone. He was gone lately more than he was home. She had accepted it as part of her life with him, but it was still hard. She missed his warm laugh, his curiosity about everything, his vast store of useless but interesting information that peppered their conversations. She missed his gentle patience with the children, his ability to spin a story out of the littlest detail and captivate their minds at bedtime. He had the energy to keep up with them for hours, both inside and outside the house, while she tended to the youngest. Mostly though, she missed him at night. She had never liked sleeping by herself, and had grow used to sharing a bed with him. Even when he came up hours later, and was asleep almost before he hit the bed, he still pulled her close and and tucked himself tight around her, snuggling in close and nuzzling his chin into the back of neck, breathing her comforting and familiar scent in all night long. It was how they had slept since the first night they had spent together. But sleeping like this had become increasingly rare, as had other forms of intimacy, as he spent more and more time away, rehearsing, performing, traveling. And when he was home, the children and other immediate matters tended to become the focus of his attention.  
She sighed as she crawled into an empty bed. He'd be home in six days. Only six more days. Then, of course, off for a spell, but for a week, they'd be a family again. She grabbed his pillow and inhale deeply. It still smelled of him, of his shampoo and shaving lotion and his sweat. Wrapping herself around that pillow was how she got the little sleep that she did. Closing her eyes, she started to drift off as she recounted the days happenings to herself.....  
Sometime later, she started awake. A noise! What was that noise? It sounded like steps in the hallway. Steps too heavy to be a childs. She struggled to read the clock. 2:38? What in the world? She sat up listening, searching for that sound again. But the house was quiet. It must have been something in her dream. She settled back down. Hopefully sleep would come as easy this time. Suddenly the door pushed open and those footsteps made their way toward the bed. As she started to turn towards the intruder and scream, a familiar body slid in the bed next to her. He was home!!! She opened her mouth to ask how, why...but he immediately covered it with his own. His tongue started to explore her mouth greedily as a warm hand covered her breast . Oh! Those fingers....She could feel herself responding as he rubbed his nails across her nipples , squeezing and pinching them at first lightly, then rougher and harder. She bit down on his lip as a jolt of excitement surged through her body. God, she had missed this! She must have bit down too hard, because he gasped and pulled away briefly. She smirked a bit as she pushed him back on the mattress. A little pain only added to the excitement...  
Straddling him, she pulled his shirt over his head. His chest and shoulders were her favorite part of his body, especially now that he had started working out. Such strength in them! Leaning forward, she pressed her tongue into his neck and slowly worked her way down. She heard him groan when she reached his stomach and his hands pushed her head down. She wasn't going to give in that easily.....His cocked throbbed as she pulled it out out of his boxers. She used her tongue to trace slow, steady circles up and down his shaft, never quite putting the whole thing in her mouth. She knelt between his legs and put her lips around him. He moaned in fustration and started thrusting towards her. She allowed him a few brief moments to fuck her mouth before stopping him. It was her turn now. She was so ready for him, so wet and warm that he would slide right in. It had been so long that she wanted to have a little more fun with him first though. She wanted to hear him beg.  
He had other ideas. He pushed her backwards off the bed and ordered her to stand up in front of him. He yanked her underwear down with one hand and shoved a finger inside her with the other. He felt her shudder as he found the right spot. A tiny gasp escaped her lips and he could hear her breathing start to quicken. She pushed back against his finger, hoping to find relief. Damn! That didn't take much, did it? She was so close....she whimpered and almost buckled over as he started teasing her with his tongue.He pressed his face into her and licked her inside and out. He sucked on her clit until she was gasping for breath and pleading with him to fuck her, please just fuck her now!her hands grasping and tugging on those beautiful brown curls! He had missed most the way she tasted and smelled. Tangy and salty. Like sex. That taste ......  
Whirling her around, he pushed her face first into the bed and used a knee to spread her legs open wide. Grabbing her hips with both hands he entered her from behind with an almost savage force that left them both breathless. Oh god!He had never felt anything so soft and welcoming, like wrapping his dick in smooth, moist silk. He slowed his thrusts to meet hers, her ass grinding into his balls everytime they met. They fucked faster and harder until he felt her tighten around his cock and she was screaming his name. He gave one last thrust and his cum exploded in her cunt. His legs were trembling as he collasped on top of her. She was sobbing his name as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. He feel asleep, still buried inside of her...


End file.
